Hunger Games
History The Hunger Games is a weekly event in the Discord server that started out as a joke by King-Brando. Using the BrantSteele website for the games, the first match was hosted by him on May 22nd, 2018 in the #chaos-den channel. Realizing that other members of the server actually liked the game, Brando decided to keep it going until he eventually just forgot about it. Some time later, he decided to bring the games back, this time as a weekly event. After asking the mods if he could (at this point, Brando was not yet a mod himself), he continued to host the games in #chaos-den, and eventually got approval from Cosmic to move it to its very own channel, titled "#hangry-games". It lasted from November 9th, 2018 to January 23rd, 2019. That day, the channel was archived due to Cosmic's decision to update the server, meaning he locked any channel he deemed too inactive or useless. The games were then moved to #game-night, where they continue to be held to this day. Also, at some point Brando started calling it "Comedy Hitmen: Battle Royale", but the name never caught on and is only used within the simulator. On July 13th, 2019, Brando announced to the server that he'd be retiring as a tribute to avoid any accusations of cheating his way to victory. Although no one actually believes that he's cheating (because there isn't a way to cheat in the simulator), he reassured everyone that he wanted to do this, as he'd been thinking about it for awhile now. The next day, July 14th, was the first day that the games were held without Brando as a tribute. He now only hosts the games and is the only one with the "Capitol Leader" role because of it. On December 31st, 2019, Brando decided to host one last match of the Hunger Games for the decade, as he hadn't been doing them lately. This gave the tributes three last chances to win before 2020 rolled around (on Brando's end at least, as by the time round 2 started, Kooky's time-zone already got there). The final winners of the decade ended up being Hannah, Laser, and Ghost. After posting the leader-board for the final time, Brando announced that he would be resetting the scoreboard, giving everyone a new chance to rise to victory. He also got permission from Cosmic to create a new role for those who had the most points before the reset, which was called "Hunger Games: Season One Winner". The only six who have the role are: A Crusader Knight, Issy, Javi, Laser, Marmar, and Warrior101. The Canon Storyline Yes, there's an official story. No it's not original. Yes, it's just the summary for all three Hunger Game movies but with character names changed. Enjoy: Oglogoth wakes up on the day of the reaping, when the tributes are chosen who will take part in the Hunger Games. Her mother and little sister, Janet, sleep nearby. Her father died in a mine explosion years earlier. She goes hunting in the woods outside her district, District 12, with Cow, her best friend. That night, at the reaping ceremony, the mayor gives a speech describing how the governments of North America collapsed and the country of Panem rose up in their place. A war ensued between the Capitol and the districts. The Capitol won, and as a reminder of their defeat, the Capitol holds the Hunger Games every year. The mayor then introduces Cosmic, District 12’s only living Hunger-Games winner, and he’s so drunk he ends up falling in his own vomit. The district’s female tribute is chosen, and to Oglogoth’s horror, it’s Janet. Oglogoth volunteers immediately in Janet’s place. Then the male tribute is selected. It’s Corn, and Oglogoth remembers how years earlier, while searching for food for her family in the garbage bins behind the town shops, Corn gave her bread from his family’s bakery. Oglogoth credits him with saving her that day. Oglogoth and Corn say goodbye to their friends and families and board a train for the Capitol. During the trip, she and Corn convince Cosmic, their mentor in the Games and the person responsible for getting them gifts from sponsors, to take his duties seriously. Once there, Oglogoth meets with her stylist, Silvi, who is designing her dress for the opening ceremony. At the ceremony, Oglogoth and Corn wear simple black outfits lit with synthetic flames. The outfits are a huge hit with the audience and make Oglogoth and Corn stand out among the tributes. The next day, Oglogoth and Corn attend group training, and the tributes from rich districts who have trained for the Games their whole lives, called Career Tributes, show off their skills. Later, the tributes are interviewed by Laser, a television host. In his interview, Corn reveals that he’s had a crush on Oglogoth for several years. Finally the time comes. From a small underground room, Oglogoth is lifted into the arena and the Games officially begin. All the tributes are there, and in front of her is the Cornucopia, which houses an abundance of supplies. Rather than fight, she runs away as Cosmic advised. She hikes all day before making camp. After dark, someone starts a fire nearby, and it isn’t long before a pack of Career Tributes arrives and kills the person. To Oglogoth’s shock, Corn is with them. The next day Oglogoth goes in search of water. She walks for hours and collapses from exhaustion, but ultimately she finds a stream. She’s woken in the night by a wall of fire moving in her direction, and as she runs away one of the numerous fireballs falling around her grazes her leg, injuring it. That night, while she hides in a tree from the pack of Careers below, she notices a girl named Issy from District 11 in a nearby tree. Issy points out a nest of tracker jackers, wasps engineered by the Capitol to be lethal, over Oglogoth’s head, and Oglogoth cuts the branch holding the nest, dropping it onto the Careers. Two of them die from the stings and the rest scatter. Oglogoth is stung a few times as well, but as she’s running away, she remembers one of the girls who died had a bow and arrows, the weapons she’s become proficient with from hunting. She runs back to retrieve them, and Corn happens to arrive as she’s grabbing the bow. He yells at Oglogoth to run just as Toaster, a very large and dangerous Career from District 2, shows up. Corn stops him so Oglogoth can escape, and she passes out in a ditch shortly after. Oglogoth encounters Issy again, and the two quickly form a bond. They are able to get food hunting and foraging, and Oglogoth realizes that the Careers would have difficulty surviving without the supplies at the Cornucopia, so she and Issy devise a plan. While Issy lights decoy fires, Oglogoth sneaks up to the Cornucopia. The supplies are in a pyramid away from the main camp, and after the Careers leave to investigate the fires, Oglogoth manages to blow up the supplies by cutting open a bag of apples with her arrows, which sets off the mines set to protect the pyramid. When Oglogoth doesn’t find Issy at their meeting spot, she goes looking for her and finds her just as another tribute stabs her with a spear. Oglogoth kills the other tribute, and when Issy dies, she covers her body in flowers. Oglogoth is depressed all the next day, until an announcement is made that there has been a rule change: Now, two tributes from the same district can be declared winners. Oglogoth goes looking for Corn, and it takes her a day but finally she finds him. He’s severely injured from his fight with Toaster and can barely walk, but Oglogoth helps him to a cave where they’ll be hidden. Thinking Corn may die, Oglogoth impulsively kisses him. A moment later she hears a noise outside and finds a pot of broth sent from Cosmic. She realizes that Cosmic will reward her for playing up the romance between her and Corn. The next morning Oglogoth sees that Corn’s leg is badly infected and he’ll die without treatment. Another announcement is made, this time saying each tribute will find an item they desperately need at the Cornucopia. Oglogoth knows that means medicine for Corn’s leg, but Corn thinks it’s too dangerous and doesn’t want Oglogoth to go. Using a sleep syrup sent from Cosmic, Oglogoth knocks him out. At the Cornucopia, Oglogoth tries to run and grab the item marked for District 12, but she gets into a fight with a female tribute. The tribute is about to kill her when Pepperoni Brando, the male tribute from District 11 who came to the Games with Issy, kills the girl instead. He spares Oglogoth because of the way she treated Issy, and Oglogoth makes it back to the cave. She injects Corn with the medicine just before passing out. They stay there for a few days while it rains nonstop outside, and in this time the romance between Oglogoth and Corn progresses. When the rain lets up, Corn and Oglogoth need to find food. Oglogoth leaves Corn in charge of foraging while she goes to hunt. She comes back hours later and finds a small pile of poisonous berries Corn collected thinking they were safe. They discover the body of a tribute who Oglogoth nicknamed weeabot, and Oglogoth realizes she died from eating the berries. By this point Toaster, who killed Pepperoni Brando, is the only tribute left, and Oglogoth decides to keep some berries in case they can trick Toaster the same way. Eventually the streams and ponds dry up, and they know the only source of water left is the lake near the Cornucopia. Without any other choice, they start walking to the lake. By the lake, Toaster comes suddenly barreling toward them. Unexpectedly, however, he runs straight by them. Oglogoth realizes there are strange creatures chasing him, and they all run to the Cornucopia and climb up. The creatures are mutant wolves engineered by the Capitol, and Oglogoth realizes they are actually the dead tributes, who have been turned into these monsters. Taking advantage of the situation, Toaster attacks Corn, but Oglogoth and Corn manage to push him over the edge. The creatures overpower him, but because of the body armor he’s wearing he remains alive for hours, until Oglogoth shoots him out of pity. Just as Oglogoth and Corn think they’ve won, another announcement is made that there can only be one winner again. Neither Oglogoth nor Corn will kill the other, so Oglogoth takes out the poisonous berries. Just as she and Corn pop them in their mouths, the announcer shouts for them to stop and declares them both winners. They go back to the Training Center and Oglogoth is kept alone for days while she recuperates. When she is let out, Cosmic warns her that she’s in danger. The Capitol took her stunt with the berries as an act of defiance, so she has to convince everyone that she was desperate at the thought of losing Corn and not being rebellious, or even her family could be at risk. In their final interview, she’s reunited with Corn, who lost his leg and now has a prosthetic. After, when Cosmic tells her she did great, Corn wonders what he means, and Oglogoth explains everything, including the romance strategy during the Games. Corn is angry and hurt, but as they arrive back in District 12, they hold hands one more time to greet the crowd and cameras. After the 74th Hunger Games, Oglogoth and Corn return to District 12, where President Bull visits Oglogoth. Bull explains that her actions in the Games have inspired uprisings. He orders her to use the upcoming Victory Tour to convince people that her actions were out of love for Corn and not defiance against the Capitol, or District 12 will be destroyed, "just like District 13". He makes Oglogoth promise that the two will not lie to each other. As the tour begins, Cosmic warns Oglogoth and Corn that the "show" of their relationship must continue for the rest of their lives. Oglogoth suggests they announce their engagement, which is approved by Bull, with their wedding to be staged at his mansion in the Capitol. Oglogoth warns Bovine Cow of Bull's threat to kill both their families. Peacekeepers crack down on District 12, and Cow is publicly whipped after attacking new Head Peacekeeper JimPix. Bull announces that the third Quarter Quell of the upcoming Hunger Games will involve tributes selected from previous victors. Oglogoth immediately devotes herself to ensuring Corn's survival, and makes Cosmic promise to help. At the reaping, Effie Trinket draws Oglogoth's and Cosmic's names, but Corn immediately volunteers to take Cosmic's place. Cosmic reveals that the tributes are angry about being returned to the Games, and all of them will most likely attempt to stop the games. For her pre-Games interview, Oglogoth wears a wedding dress, as ordered by Bull, but her stylist Silvi rigs it to transform into a representation of a mockingjay. Corn announces on-air that he and Oglogoth secretly married and are expecting a baby. The audience of Capitol citizens shouts for the Games to be stopped, to no avail. Just before Oglogoth enters the arena, Silvi is severely beaten and dragged away by Peacekeepers, as Oglogoth watches helplessly. In the Games, Oglogoth allies with Kooky and the elderly Wombat, his mentor. When the arena's force field shocks Corn, stopping his heart, Kooky revives him. The group flees from a poisonous fog, with Kooky carrying Wombat, but when Corn cannot go on, Wombat sacrifices herself so that Kooky can help him. When mandrills attack, Corn is saved by the unexpected sacrifice of a hiding tribute, the female from District 6. The group escapes to the beach around the central lake, where Kooky greets District 3's Cas and Crusader Knight and District 7's Pi. Cas repeats the phrase "tik-tok", leading Oglogoth to realize that the arena is designed like a clock, with unchanging hazards each hour contained within their respective zones on the clock. As the team waits for the next danger, Cas is stabbed to death by hodd, who alongside his sister Chumlo, and District 2 tributes Jish and Señor Serious, comprise the Careers. hodd is immediately fatally shot by Oglogoth while Pi kills Chumlo with his axe. Kooky is injured by Enobaria's knife, and after the Gamemakers spin the clock to disorient the tributes, they quickly leave the beach for the woods. Crusader Knight suggests luring the Careers to the wet beach and electrocuting them by running his wire to the lake from a tree that is struck by lightning every 12 hours, having won his games by doing so, killing six tributes at once. The group separates to prepare the trap, Kooky and Corn protecting Crusader Knight, and Oglogoth running the wire down to the beach with Pi. While pulling the coil, an unknown source of tension makes it apparent another tribute is on their tail. When Jish and Señor Serious emerge, Pi knocks Oglogoth to the ground, cuts the tracker out of her arm, and flees. Oglogoth returns to the tree and finds an unconscious Crusader Knight. Unable to recover Corn, and hearing a cannon (which was Corn killing Jish), Oglogoth almost kills Kooky, thinking he broke the alliance and attacked Corn, but he reminds her to remember who "the real enemy" is, as Cosmic had advised her before the games. Oglogoth attaches the wire to an arrow and shoots it into the arena's roof just as the lightning hits. The lightning strike paralyzes Oglogoth and incapacitates Kooky, causing a power failure that brings down the dome and disables the security cameras inside the arena, preventing the Capitol from observing the events. Oglogoth awakens in a hovercraft with Crusader Knight, who is still unconscious. In another room she finds Cosmic, Kooky, and Nathan, the head Gamemaker, who is revealed to be a rebel against Bull. He tells her they are bound for District 13, headquarters of the rebellion, and that half the tributes (the ones from 3, 4, 6, 7, 8 and 11) were recruited to help Oglogoth escape, as she is the symbol of the growing rebellion. They were unable to rescue Corn and Pi, and they are captives in the Capitol. Oglogoth is sedated after attacking Cosmic for not keeping his promise to protect Corn. She later awakens to find Cow by her side. She assures her that her family is safe, but District 12 has been destroyed by the Capitol after Bull was made aware of the rebels' plot. My name is Oglogoth. My home is District 12. I was in the Hunger Games. I escaped. The Capitol hates me. Corn was taken prisoner. He is thought to be dead. Most likely he is dead. It is probably best if he is dead.... Oglogoth, her sister Janet, and her friends Kooky and Bovine Cow all reluctantly adjust to a highly structured life in the underground District 13, which has been spearheading the rebellion in Panem. Feeling manipulated, Oglogoth eventually agrees to act as "the Mockingjay" — the symbol of the rebellion — but only on the condition that District 13's President Jeff Wynis grant immunity to all of the surviving Hunger Games tributes, including Oglogoth's friend Corn and Kooky's lover Annie Cresta. Jeff, however, insists on flipping for Oglogoth's other major demand - the right to personally execute Panem's President Iplok Bull. Oglogoth and the rebels learn that Corn is alive, though he is being tortured by the Capitol in an attempt to demoralize and control Oglogoth. When a rescue team succeeds in extracting him, they discover that Corn has been brainwashed, programmed to fear and despise Oglogoth. After he attempts to kill her, he is kept restrained under heavy guard at all times, while medics seek a cure. A controversial strategy proposed by Cow results in a decisive victory in District 2, enabling the rebels to launch a final assault against the Capitol itself. Oglogoth is assigned to a squad and sent to a relatively quiet sector so that a film crew can shoot propaganda. President Jeff sends Corn along, even though he is still dangerous and unpredictable. From this, Oglogoth suspects Jeff wants her dead because she has too much influence and has not shown much support for Jeff. While they are filming in a supposedly safe Capitol neighborhood, Mothiieeo, the team's commander, is killed. Before he dies, he puts Oglogoth in charge. She decides on her own to try to infiltrate the Capitol and kill Bull. Her team follows her. In the intense urban warfare that ensues, most of Oglogoth's comrades, including Kooky, are killed. Oglogoth perseveres alone. As she reaches Bull's mansion, a hoverplane drops parachutes carrying bombs, some of which explode among a group of children being used as human shields around the mansion. Rebel medics (including Oglogoth's sister Janet) rush in to help the injured children, but in a calculated move, the rest of the bombs go off, taking a heavy toll on the medics. Janet is killed and Oglogoth sustains severe burns, but the rebels succeed in taking the Capitol. During her recuperation, Oglogoth is deeply depressed over her sister's death. When she confronts Bull, he claims that Jeff orchestrated the bombing that caused Janet's death, arguing that Jeff made it appear to be Bull's work to turn his remaining supporters against him and that, if he had had a hovercraft at his disposal, he would have used it to escape, rather than send it on a futile bombing mission. Oglogoth is horrified to realize that the tactic that killed the medics had been proposed earlier by Cow (though for another purpose). When Oglogoth confronts Cow about her possible involvement, she does not know. She becomes convinced that, rather than establishing a republic governed by representatives from each of the Districts, Jeff intends to take Bull's place and maintain the status quo. On the day Bull is to be executed, interim President Jeff asks the remaining Hunger Games victors to vote on a proposal to hold a final Hunger Games using the children of the Capitol's leaders. Crusader Knight, Nathan, and Corn vote no, while Pi and Cow vote yes. Oglogoth chooses, "Yes - for Janet." Cosmic then says: I'm with the Mockingjay. When Oglogoth is set to execute Bull, she draws her bow, supposedly to execute him, but instead turns and kills Jeff. She immediately attempts suicide, but Corn stops her, and she is arrested during the ensuing riot. Afterward, Bull is found dead. Oglogoth is acquitted of murder by reason of insanity and sent home to District 12. Months later, Corn and some other District 12 natives also return there. Corn has gradually recovered the memories of his love for Oglogoth. Oglogoth embraces her love for Corn, recognizing her need for his hope and strength. Together, they write a book to preserve the memory of those who died. Corn still suffers flashbacks from being brainwashed, and Oglogoth still wakes up screaming from nightmares. In the epilogue set 20 years later, Oglogoth and Corn have two children. The Hunger Games are over for good, and the children represent the hope that future generations will benefit from the sacrifices of their parents. Oglogoth dreads the day her children learn about their parents' involvement in both the Games and the war. When she feels distressed, Oglogoth plays a comforting but repetitive game: reminding herself of every good thing she has ever seen someone do. The series ends with Oglogoth' somber reflection that: There are much worse games to play. Season One Scoreboard This is the scoreboard for Season One. For information about the current season, go to the "Current Leader-board" section of this page. A Crusader Knight - 5 Issy - 5 Kit (Javi) - 5 Laser - 5 Marmar - 5 Warrior101 - 5 Corn - 4 Cosmic - 4 Daddyo - 4 King-Brando - 4 Touc - 4 AimingforGaming - 3 Cow - 3 Ghost - 3 Mothiieeo - 3 Nathan - 3 oglogoth - 3 Pi - 3 Sheensies - 3 Toaster - 3 hannah - 2 Janet - 2 Kitt - 2 kooky - 2 Leo - 2 LEWD - 2 SEXY TAXES - 2 silvi - 2 spy - 2 Tangy - 2 Wombat - 2 Cas - 1 Dog - 1 doxxer - 1 Elon Musk - 1 humble - 1 John Wick - 1 orion - 1 Puppers - 1 Speed Lion - 1 ava - 0 Annesj - 0 B.A.R.C.L.A.Y - 0 botify - 0 ClearlyADuck - 0 hodd - 0 Jeff - 0 Jish - 0 Lunaari - 0 MEE6 - 0 Memey Steny - 0 Not Entertainment Sidekick - 0 lymna - 0 SpiderFromMars - 0 The Report of The Week - 0 Ugandan Knuckles - 0 weeabot - 0 Current Leader-board This is the current leader-board for Season Two of the Hitmen Hunger Games. Reserve members will only be included if they had participated and won a match. Dog - 1 hannah - 1 Jeff - 1 A Crusader Knight - N/A AimingforGaming - N/A B.A.R.C.L.A.Y - N/A Cas - N/A Corn - N/A Cosmic - N/A Cow - N/A Daddyo - N/A doxxer - N/A Elon Musk - N/A Ghost - N/A humble - N/A Issy - N/A Janet - N/A John Wick - N/A Kit (Javi) - N/A Kitt - N/A kooky - N/A Laser - N/A Leo - N/A Marmar - N/A Mothiieeo - N/A Nathan - N/A Pi - N/A Puppers - N/A Sheensies - N/A Speed Lion - N/A spy - N/A Tangy - N/A Toaster - N/A Touc - N/A Warrior101 - N/ACategory:Discord